Monster High REGENERATED
by Reve Caedmon
Summary: When A Mad Science Experiment goes wrong and the old time machine of Hexicia Steam takes the Senior Ghouls to the future. With no clue how to get home with the latest tech at MH. The Ghouls are stuck and they will need the help of the Newest Boo Crew at Monster High. Join Frankie Clawdeen Cleo,Draculara,Abbey,Lagoona, and Ghouliia as they meet the next Generation of Monster High.
1. Chapter 1

Frankie Stine walks the halls of Monster High now a senior she's seen so many places that have all had great memories. The Water fountain over by the North Wall is still broken. It still spurts out green sludge. The Hallway on the other side was one called Wolf hall when the Vampires and where wolves were not getting along. Frankie signs heavily when she reaches her locker. Out of nowhere Dracula In bat form and Clawdeen and Cleo come to her sides. Hey Ghouls says Frankie how was the final exam in Biteology. Aced it! Said Clawdeen, I think I did alright says Draculara question 93 was rough for me I think I got it right. How was your gross logy final? Good said Frankie I studied hard. My day hasn't been rough because of my beautiful and flawless perfection of beauty and smarts I Cleo De Nile have aced my P.E exam. I can't believe we're seniors now said Draculara just 1 more week to go then it's off to the wedding. I still can't believe you and Clawd decided to get married fresh out of high school .Do you still think the time is right asked Clawdeen. I think the timing is perfect said a deep voice coming behind up behind Draculara. I can't be apart from her she completes me and I love her. Draculara turns to see Clawd Wolf behind her future fiancée in a week's time. Oh Clawd I Love you too. Yeah Yeah" love birds came another voice with a thick Aussie accent don't you have wedding details to take care of? Yeah the wedding's not going to plan itself came a bubbled voice after her. Gil! Lagoona! Hi done with the swim final asks Frankie. You bet Gil and me made Perfect Marks Gil not bad for a Salty, or a Freshy countered Lagoona Giggling. Look out! Came a loud voice from the hall the group turned to see Heath Burns running toward him with his hair set ablaze. It's going to blow Heath what are… Frankie stopped short to see a thick cloud of black smoke starting to billow from the Home eek classroom? BOOOOM. Flames begin to show as the door bangs run screaming, Suddenly the flames stop just as they appeared when an Icy blast hits them and with in seconds the room is clear again. Abbey they shout! Oh thank Ra you're here. says Cleo I can't believe you just put out a fire. Abbey smirked "Was Nothing you should see fires at village when the yeti's let them grow to far". Yeah says Heath thanks Abbey. All eyes turn to Heath. I can't believe you blew up the Home EEK classroom says Cleo with a shake of her head .Hey says Heath with hands up in defense The Heathster always goes out with a Bang. I show you bang says Abbey pointing her hands at Heath. Heath Yelps and takes off running. Leaving the group to giggle and laugh and shake their heads. Another Day at Monster High Sighs Frankie.


	2. I Hate RED

Hey have you seen Ghouila today or Robecca? Moans Slo mo coming behind Frankie. No I haven't why? I just wanted to give her something he dangles a little locket with a G and an S on the I see so romantic. Lagoona guys have you seen Ghouila or Robecca today. No sorry mate says Lagoona. Abbey thinks a minute. Yes I did she's been in her clock lab all day she and robecca working on some mad science project for scholar boat? Frankie bolts fizz oh you mean scholarship. Boat, ship same thing yes? The ghouls giggle come on gang let's find Ghouila I've been living to see what her big project is.

Bang whiz wrhhhhhhhhh zappp shisssssshhhhhhhhh

Wow lots of noise coming from inside observes Abbey ,Frankie knocks the secret knock tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. Robecca opens the door oh ghouls it's you come in you're just in time to see us test our project. Slo Mo stumbles toward Ghouila. She moans in hello he does the same and hands her the locket Ghouila blushes and gives him a small peck on his cheek they blush. She waves the ghouls over. She says in zombie language that she has re built a time machine and she had upgraded it from Rebecca's father Hexicia Steam's old one this one has the upgrades to go into the future. They are now going to test it the ghouls ohh and ahh she watches Robecca place an apple on a small table Ghouila flips the switch a small blast hits the apple and it vanishes. Wow did that just go to the future asks Draculaura. Yes says well we think so? Suddenly the door bangs open and Manny Taur rushes in chasing after a little red demon bellowing "I told you I hate red" Heath Burns runs after him yelling Manny calm down wait up he trips and his jacket gets caught on the beam blast meter which was set to low for the apple now set to high as he tries to untangle his coat as the red demon jumps on top of the time machine pointer now directly at the ghouls. Manny tries to catch him with a mad jump in the air and slams right on the power switch. The machine whirrs and spins out of control an ear splitting time vortex erupts out of the pointer sucking Frankie Abbey Clawdeen Draculara, Slo Mo Ghoulia, Lagoona and Cleo off their feet screaming into the treacherous time vortex.


	3. July 8th 2020

The girls spin in a multi colored time tunnel screaming and landing with a thud on to a wooden floor in a heap. Owwww where are we? Asks Draculaura yeah this is bad ghoul's very bad situation says Clawdeen. We need to get out of here now speaking of which where is here? Asks Cleo when a loud crunch comes from beside them they turn to see Slo Mo eating an apple. Wait a spark says Frankie is that the apple you and robecca sent to the … Ghoulia nods oh my Ra exclaims Cleo were in the future.

The ghouls look around them this lab is still clean spick and span clean so that means someone still uses it what time in the future are we in? The clock dings next to them the date is July 8th 2020. Were ten years in the future? We are all graduated and like in our late 20's now so who owns this lab. Suddenly the door bangs open with a loud thud a young zombie girl stumbles into the room with an old box. The gang scrambles and hides and watch the girl She's tiny but very pretty. Light Purple skin and light Blue hair. Then they see her face and see that a pair of dark Purple glasses cover her eyes the gang looks at look at Ghoulia and Slo mo standing next to them in shock. If they were put together into one monster that's what they would look like this zombie was a copy of Ghoulia and Slo mo put together. It gets crazier when the girl rummages through the box and finds a picture and gives it a quick hug and places it on the desk. She then leaves the room and locks the door. The gang steps out from their places Ghouila picks up the picture on the desk and picks it up with Slo mo at her side small tears run down Ghoulia's cheeks and Slo mo gives her a hug they knew that the young monster they just saw was Ghoulia and Slo Mo's future Daughter.


End file.
